So Close yet still So Far
by Twilight Smash
Summary: *For PitFTW and Foxpilot AU Romance Contest* "No matter how far we are, when our song plays, we'll be back in each other arms." Oneshot. Songfic to "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Super Smash Brothers or the song So Close by Jon McLaughlin.

**AN: **It has been about three months since I have done a fanfiction and it has been almost a year since I have done a Super Smash Bros. fic. I cannot believe it has been that long, I am long due for you can tell from the summary this is a song-fic to the song So Close from the movie Enchanted. I hope you all enjoy my new fic. Enjoy!

**AN2: **This fic is also my contest entry for PitFTW and Foxpilot AU Romance Contest.

"P"-Talking

_L-Thoughts/Flashback_

_**PL-Song Lyrics**_

**

* * *

**

So Close yet still So Far

"Please Ms. Peach, just one dance," Red pleaded to the young blonde sitting in front of him. His sailor hat crumbled in his hands as he twisted it nervously.

"I'm sorry Red but I really don't want to dance right now sorry," Peach apologized to the young man, who looked down sadly from Peach's rejection making him look more like a child in his sailor suit then the eighteen year old man he was. "But I know there are plenty of girls just waiting to be swept off the floor by a handsome young sailor like you," Peach said with a caring smile towards the young man.

"Thank you Ms. Peach and if you change your mind you know where to find me," Red said with a smile as he placed his hat back on his messy brown hair. Giving a wave to Peach, Red made his way towards the dance floor where many young couples were jitterbugging to a swing song. Hanging over the stage where the band played was a sign that read _The War is Over!_

"I really think you should dance with him Peach," A soft voice said behind Peach. Looking behind her Peach spotted her friend Zelda who was dressed in a light purple dress, a small smile present on her face.

"You know how I feel about dancing Zelda," Peach said as she turned her head back to face the dance floor now. "I only danced when I was with…him." Peach looked down sadly, tears welling in her eyes. Zelda placed a caring hand on her friend shoulder, compassion present on her face.

"I know it hurts Peach but it's been two years since…he passed, you know he would want you to move on," Zelda said softly sitting down next to Peach, her hand still on her shoulder.

"I know he would want me to move on but…I can't." Peach gazed softly on the many couples dancing envying their closeness, how they did not have a care in the world, how they had their love one in their arms.

"Peach…" Zelda sadly said as she looked at the heartbreak that was clear in her friend sapphire blue eyes. Zelda was about to start speaking again until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Zelda, you owe me a dance in case you don't remember," Ike deep voice teased as his azure blue eyes gazed loving on his wife.

"I remember Ike, I just wanted to check on Peach first," Zelda said with a smile looking back at Ike with the same loving look.

"Oh excuse me for interrupting," Ike apologized as he removed his arms away from the brunette slender waist and straightened up into a more formal posture. "It's nice to see you again Peach," Ike greeted as he removed his hat in a courteous way. "I'm glad that you decided to come out."

"It is nice to see you again too Ike," Peach greeted back as got up from her seat to give a small curtsy to the young Naval officer. "I was wondering when you were going to come and sweep your wife off her feet."

"I was hoping now, if you didn't mind?" Ike asked with a rare smile on his face.

"I don't mind at all, go have fun," Peach said more to Zelda then to Ike.

"Are you sure Peach?" Zelda asked concerned. "I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"I'll be ok Zelda, I'm just going to stay out on the baloney for a while," Peach reinsured her friend in a sweet tone. "Now go dance with your husband."

"Well if you say so," Zelda said warily as took her husband hands that proceed to lift her up to her feet gently. "But if you want to talk just come find me." Zelda added quickly.

"I promise I will, now go," Peach said, her smile ever so present on her face as she watched the young couple head to the dance floor hand in hand before heading off to the small balcony across the room. As she crossed the room, Peach's smile began to disappear slowly as she no longer had to keep up her charade.

When she finally reached the entrance of the balcony her eyes drifted back to where her friends were dancing, both gazing at each other lovingly, their arms wrapped around each other as they swayed to the now slow song playing.

"Link, I wish you were here so we could be like them again even if it's just for a moment," Peach softly said, pain and tears were clear in her eyes as she took final gaze at her friends before stepping out on to the balcony, the cool air hitting her right away. As she reached the railing, her tears started to flow faster as she started to gaze down at the simple ring gracing her left ring finger. In the background, she could hear the bandleader come back to the microphone.

"Now we're going to slow it down again for all you lovebirds with a little song I know you all are familiar with," the bandleader smoothly said as a soft piano melody began to play which caused Peach head to shoot up in surprise.

"It can't believe they're playing that song…our song," Peach whispered in surprise as a memory started playing in her mind.

_Flashback_

"_I wish you didn't have to ship out tomorrow," Peach softly said as she wrapped her arms around her husband tighter as they danced to the song playing. "I want to stay in your arms and keep dancing forever."_

"_I wish I could stay in your arms forever to but I have to go," Link said sadly, as he gazed down to his wife pulling her closer._

"_I know you do," Peach said in defeat as a small pout started to appear on her face which Link gave a small laugh to as he kissed her forehead._

"_But I do know a way where we're in each other arms no matter how far apart we are," Link stated softly._

"_How?" Peach asked, curious about what her husband idea was._

"_Every time we hear this song play, our song play, we'll be back in each other arms no matter how far we are from each other," Link answered with a loving smile._

"_So no matter how far…" Peach started as she started to move closer to Link with a small smile on her face._

"…_We'll still be so close," Link finished as he closed the small gap between them and captured Peach into a soft but passionate kiss._

_End Flashback_

_I wish I really could be dancing in your arms right now Link. _Peach thought as tears started to flow from her blue eyes again but she brought out of her thoughts when a voice hit her ears.

"May I have this dance?" a voice that was clearly male asked softly.

"I'm sorry but I'm not really in the mood to…" Peach answered trailed off when she turned to face the person standing in front of her. A look of shock appeared on her face as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth in surprise. _It can't be! _Peach exclaimed in her thoughts.

_**You're in my arms, and all the world is calm**_

_**The music playing on for only two**_

_**So close together and when I'm with**_

_**So close to feeling alive**_

"Link it can't be you…you…you were killed two years ago," Peach stuttered out as she gazed upon the man standing in front of her. He was still dressed in his brown army uniform that he wore the last time she saw him, his blond hair fell softly on his face as his deep blue eyes gazed adoringly at her.

"I told you Peach, no matter how far we are from each other, that when our song plays we'll be in each other arms again," Link said with a smile as he cross the small distance and wrapped his arms around her gently which she gave no fight.

_**A life goes by, romantic dreams will stop**_

_**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**_

_**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**_

_**And now forever I know, all that I wanted to**_

_**hold you so close**_

"Still don't believe I'm here?" Link joked as he twilled Peach a little before bring her back close to him.

"It's hard for me to believe because it's been two years since you've been gone. It finally sunk in that I would never hold you again and now you're here," Peach answered shock still present in her voice but started to diminished.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long but I've been waiting too, for the right time when this song finally would play and now we're finally back in each other arms again like I said," Link stated as he pulled her close to the point that no space were between them. Peach stayed quiet but wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

_**So close to reaching that famous happy **_

_**end**_

_**Almost believing this was not pretend **_

_**Now you're beside me, and look how far**_

_**we've come**_

_**So far we are so close**_

"How can I know that this is not just a dream?" Peach asked as she looked at Link, blue eyes staring at blue eyes. "How do I know that my mind isn't playing tricks on me? I mean we were so close to our happy ending and it was taken right from under us." Peach stated as the tears started to well back into her eyes. "So how do I know this isn't just my mind way of telling me I finally gone crazy?" Link gave a somber look at his wife words as he began to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"I know this is hard to believe Peach but I know in your heart of hearts that you know I am really here with you again, holding you," Link whispered trying to make her believe. Peach continued to gaze into Link azure eyes as if to find anything false in his words but could not find any.

"I've missed you so much," Peach finally said a few moments as she rested her head on his chest. Tears of happiness welled in her eyes now as Link began to dance again, a smile present on his face.

_**Oh, how could I face the faceless days**_

_**If I should lose you now?**_

"So you finally believe me," Link stated with a smile that earned his a small giggle from the blonde-haired woman in his arms.

"Yes I believe you, I never said I didn't. I just said it was hard to believe you," peach corrected with a smile before her smile started to fade a little. "I can't believe I have to let you go so soon after getting you back."

"Peach, you can never let me go because no matter what I will always be here with you, in here," Link said as he placed a hand gently on where her heart is. Peach's smile returned as she placed her hand over his.

_**We're so close to reaching that famous **_

_**happy end**_

_**And almost believing this was not pretend**_

_**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**_

"It's time for me to go," Link whispered softly as he lifted his hand off Peach's heart but continued to hold her hand tightly.

"Do you have to go?" Peach asked in the same whisper, sadness apparent in her eyes. Link gave a small, sad smile and leaned in and kissed Peach softly on the head.

"Yeah I do but like I told you no matter what I will always be with you," Link answered as he pulled her close again until their lips were just breathes away. "Remember when our song plays, no matter how far we are…" Link leaned down and captured her lips into a gentle and loving kiss. "…we'll be in each other arms again." Link finished in a whisper as he pulled away from the kiss and faded until Peach was standing there by herself again. A few stray tears fell but a smile was present on Peach's face.

"We'll be in each other arms again soon Link," Peach whisper as she wiped the last of her tears her smile still present as she started walking back towards the ballroom again.

"No matter how far Link…" Peach started as she took one final look at the balcony.

"…we'll be so close," Link ghostly self finished as he brushed a hand on Peach delicate cheek knowing that she couldn't see him but she could feel him. Peach placed a hand on the cheek Link brushed, her smile becoming bigger as both her and Link closed their eyes as the last words of the song played.

_**So close, so close and still so far**_

As the final notes of the song played softly Peach's smile grew as she continued towards the ballroom because she knew that no matter how far they were, they'll be so close again whenever their song plays.

* * *

In case you have not figured out what time period this fic takes place, it takes place during the 1940s, to be more precise 1945 right after World War II ended and yes, I know So Close is not a 1940s song but for the sake of this fic, I am going to pretend that it is a 1940s song.

I had fun writing this fic and even if I don't win the contest, I'm glad that I wrote this fic. Thank you all for reading this little fanfic of mine, don't forget to review after reading.

Until next time ;)


End file.
